


Ways To Say I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polydins, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt fills for various pairings/polyships. </p><p>1. Shiro/Keith/Lance: Quick, from behind your scarf<br/>2. Polydins: On a Post It<br/>3. Shiro/Lance: Through a Song<br/>4. Hunk/Keith: While the Storm Rages Outside<br/>5. Polydins: Lay All Your Love On Me<br/>6. Shiro/Hunk: Over and over again, til it's nothing but a senseless babble<br/>7. Hunk/Keith: In Awe<br/>8. Shiro/Lance: Show Me<br/>9. Shiro/Hunk: As a Goodbye<br/>10. Hunk/Keith: I dreamed a dream<br/>11. Shiro/Lance: Point of No Return<br/>12: Hunk/Keith: There Are Worse Things<br/>13. Polydins: With No Space Between Us<br/>14. Shiro/Hunk: With a Shuddering Gasp<br/>15. Shiro/Lance: Let's Get Married</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Ways to Say I Love You , 30.  Too quick, mumbled into your scarf, Klanro
> 
> Modern AU? …Or I guess they could be on a snowy planet? …*shrug*

 

It was bitterly cold and Shiro had some regrets. Not in coming outside with Lance, who’d practically ambushed him in bed and dragged him out, but in forcing Keith to come along because Keith, frankly, looked miserable. He was wearing a thick coat and gloves, hands shoved deep into his pockets, had a hat pulled low over his ears, and a scarf wrapped around his neck, mouth, and nose. Other than his sharp purple eyes there wasn’t much to be seen of him at all. 

He’s shuffled around with them in the snow at first, indulging Lance’s desire to build the “most badass snowman ever” but then he’d headed over to a rock, dusted it off, sat down and there he’d been ever since, watching them. And looking like he’d rather be anywhere that wasn’t out in the snow with them. 

Lance on the other hand looked happier than he had in…awhile. After the snowman came some rather intricate fort building and then a snowball fight. Shiro wasn’t sure when the last time he’d done something so…silly? Childish? had been, but watching Lance’s face light up and hearing his laughter echoing around them made it worth being chilled to the bone and soaked through by the time they were done. 

They walked back, Lance between him and Keith, promising them soup and hot chocolate, practically bouncing as he walked along. 

“There’d better be more than food in exchange for freezing to death.” Keith grumbled. Shiro sighed but Lance just grinned even wider, eyebrows going up. 

“Like a nice hot group bath? Or sex? Sex will warm you back up.”

Keith shot him a flat look, as unimpressed as Shiro had ever seen him. Lance’s smile dimmed slightly as he bumped his shoulder against Keith’s, making the other man stumble a little. 

“You are the ruiner of fun, you know that? You suck the joy out of everything.” 

Keith had nothing to say to that, turning to face straight ahead as his hands shoved deeper into his pockets. Shiro sighed and, making a face at Lance who just shrugged, reached around the other to brush some snow from Keith’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to come out on our account next time. We don’t want you to be uncomfortable on our account.” 

“I don’t know why you came at all if you were just going to pout the whole time.” Lance grumbled.

The response came fast, words rushing together and muffled behind Keith’s scarf. “Because I love you two. Asshole.” 

Shiro tried to smother the smile trying to take over his face; it wasn’t as if he didn’t know Keith loved them but the rare occasion when it was vocalized was always appreciated. Lance said it often and easily, with his voice and touches and gestures, and Shiro did his best to do the same, but Keith had always been more a ‘shower’ than a ‘teller’. 

Lance blinked then huffed out a breath, wind chapped cheeks going even more pink, and shoved Keith again. “Whatever, jerk.” 


	2. Polydins: Post It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ways to Say I love you: On a Post It

It’s Hunk who starts the thing with the post-its. It’s silly and small and unexpected and it makes Keith smile the entire day. 

They joke about their relationship, unusual as it is, a lot. It’s Hunk and Lance and Lance and Hunk’s other boyfriend Shiro and Shiro’s boyfriend Keith who is also sort of Lance’s boyfriend, or at least occasional fuck buddy. And it’s a joke but it’s also sort of the truth. And Keith didn’t think about it all that much because he was already waist deep in a weird sometimes confusing thing he hadn’t thought people actually did. 

It worked. He had Shiro, who he’d always loved, and sort of Lance, who he loved but couldn’t necessarily stand all the time, and he and Hunk were good friends. 

So he didn’t expect to wake up from a impromptu nap on the couch one day, a quilt draped over him, TV turned off, with his calc book closed and on the coffee table with a yellow post-it note stuck to the cover. He peeled off the note, still rubbing sleep from his eyes and wondering who had been through the living room. Then stopped, letting out a surprised exhale as the words on the note, neat even block lettering, sank in. 

 _‘U should sleep more so ur not passing out on ur books. Took S &L out so you can rest. Love you, H’  _There was a half decent stick figure Keith in the corner, Z’s dancing above it’s head. 

He felt disgustingly warm inside as he read it again and again. 

—

When they get back to Shiro and Keith’s place Keith was nowhere in sight so Hunk shushed his boyfriends, and their slightly tipsy laughter, before pushing them towards the kitchen. They needed some water, and food, in them before they attempt to figure out the sleeping arrangements for the night. 

Shiro sat a the table and Lance fell into his lap to press kisses to his face; Hunk left them to that, attention on the two pizza boxes on the counter and the red post-it on the top. 

_‘Thanks. Dinner if you need it. ~~Love~~. ~~Have a good nigh~~ t. ~~Love~~ , Whatever eat the fucking pizza. Keith.’_

Hunk ran a finger over the heavily crossed out words and snorted.


	3. Shance: Through a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ways to Say I love you: Through a Song

****They’re out at the beach, on the cliff that overlooks the ocean, sitting on the hood of Lance’s car and looking up at the stars. It’s a little chilly, the breeze off the water cutting through the warmth of the night, and maybe Shiro uses that as an excuse pull Lance a little closer and rest his head on the other’s shoulder.

He briefly thinks that maybe they’re a little too old for this, that being in your late twenties means making out in the same place you made out when you were teenagers is a lot less endearing when getting caught fooling around in public can have actual consequences. He thinks that they need to get back to Lance’s mom’s house soon because she’ll sit up until they do, just like she used to do when waiting for him to bring Lance home. And tomorrow is an early day; weddings don’t stop being a shit ton of work even on the day of. 

But this is nice and quiet for the first time in weeks. So he just presses closer and smiles when Lance’s fingers run over his side softly. 

“Remember the first time you brought me up here?” 

Lance shifts then sighs mournfully. “When I tried to play the guitar and sing you that shit song I wrote to confess my feelings while rhyming Shiro with Hero? And you somehow didn’t fall off the cliff laughing at how pathetic I was.” 

Shiro picks up his head to frown at Lance. “I liked that song.” 

“You did not.” He scoffs. 

“I did.” Shiro insists. “That’s why I went out with you.”

Lance’s eyes narrow slightly. “I think I’m offended.” 


	4. Heith: Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ways to Say I Love You: While a Storm Rages Outside

Keith was more than ready to declare this the worst senior trip ever. And yes, it was his only senior trip so he didn’t have a good basis to compare it to but being stuck inside of the lodge with 45 other students because it was raining too hard to actually do anything out on the campgrounds let alone be in their tents was not his idea of fun.

Some of the others had decided to crowd around the fire or head to the game room or seek out the bedrooms upstairs to sleep. Others had paired off and huddled in corners together under blankets (but with hands carefully in sight so as not to draw the attention of their teachers, Mr. Coran and Mr. Alfor.) Shiro was among the pairs, wedged in the corner of a loveseat with Lance leaning against him, tucked under his arm. 

Keith had started out talking to them but all the eyesex had been turning his stomach. So now he was sitting on the only other freespot he’d been able to find. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) that free spot was next to Hunk, who he had a big gross, three year and counting, very ‘oh shit, I’m gay’ worthy crush on. 

Thus far their interaction had consisted of Hunk waving him over to offer him a spot on the window seat, smirking about their smitten friends, some stilted conversation about how the trip was going, and then really really awkward silence. Keith was actually literally dying inside; Hunk was so close their shoulders were pressed together, so close he could hear Hunk breathing, and all he could do was stare at the window at the raging storm.

He’d had dreams about such a perfect set up (though never with so many people around because…well, all of Keith’s dreams ended in sex). In those dreams he was smooth and knew just what to say, would whisper just the right thing in Hunk’s ear, smile all charming like, would kiss Hunk and confess.

In real life Keith was a mess when it came to human interaction and even if he could bring himself to do any of that he’d probably fuck it up. He sometimes thought very seriously about moving to the middle of nowhere and cutting himself off from the rest of the world. 

He was going to let this moment pass and do nothing about it and-

“You know this trip isn’t so bad.” Hunk said, turning to look down at him. Keith jumped but not at the words. Hunk’s hand was on his own, warm and careful and hesitant, fingers slotting between his own. 

Keith flushed and ducked his head. “Guess not.”  


	5. Polydins: All Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk/All of the boys because there isn't enough Hunk love
> 
> Song Titles: “Lay All Your Love On Me"

How about Hunk/All of the boys? (I hope you don’t mind.) *reaches into my Hunk Headcanons* 

“Lay All Your Love On Me

Taking care of people was something that came naturally to Hunk. When his father died, leaving his mother with four kids and bills and no idea what to do next Hunk did his best to help. He took care of his siblings, got them up in the morning and off to school, met them after school, walked them home, helped them with homework, fed them. Fed his mother, cleaned. 

Whatever needed done to make things easier Hunk did. 

That carried over outside of his family life. He looked after his friends, reminding them to sleep and do their homework, providing a shoulder to cry on when they needed it, providing comfort via ice cream and warm brownies after break ups and for celebrations. He took care of the people he dated and just never thought much of it because that was what he did. It came easily to him. 

Letting people take care of him came less easily. 

“Sit back down or I will shove this spoon down your throat.” Keith growled, waving said wooden spoon at Hunk threateningly. “Shiro! You’re supposed to be keeping him on the bed.” 

There was a thunk and a shuffle then Shiro’s voice, thick with exasperation, filled the apartment. “He said he was going to the bathroom.” 

“You lied? To Shiro?” Lance looked scandalized. He had been standing behind Keith, leaning over his shoulder and no doubt ‘aiding’ in the cooking process, but now he was staring at Hunk like he’d never seen him before. 

Hunk sighed, glancing back at Shiro to find the older man making the ‘I am disappointed’ face. Hunk hated that face. He had nightmares about that face. 

“I thought I’d come and see if you need help.”

Keith squinted at him. “You think I can’t cook without you?”

Hunk knew danger when he saw it and Keith’s expression was all ‘Danger Danger, watch your next words carefully.’ He put up his hands placatingly and took a hesitant step back. “Of course. I…I just don’t know what to do with myself?” 

He’d come home from work to find everything already done, cleaned, and put away. His boyfriends had hauled him inside, explaining they wanted him to take it easy, relax, and let them take care of him for a change of pace. Shiro had led him off to the bathroom for shared shower (that had done wonders to distract Hunk from what was going on. It was hard to feel anxious about not doing something when you were being kissed breathless and pressed against cool shower tiles.) and then tried to coax him into the larger bathroom to watch a movie while dinner was finished. 

He’d managed a whole 15 minutes before sneaking off. 

Lance pulled away from Keith and crossed over to him, wrapping long arms around his neck and leaning in so their foreheads were touching. 

“Nothing. You are doing nothing tonight, except sitting around and letting us love you. And maybe screw your brains loose since Shiro has clearly FAILED to do so.” 

Keith laughed softly. “You had one job Shiro. One job.” 

Hunk didn’t blush, because he was a grown man and these were his boyfriends and he didn’t blush. But he might have averted his eyes and not put up much of a fight when Shiro came to drag him back to the bedroom. 


	6. Shunk: Over and Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ways to Say I Love You: Over and Over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble
> 
> *eyebrow waggle* I mean. *Tries to keep this as sfw/non descript as possible* I write porn at a snails pace and I’m sure no one wants to wait for that so this instead. 

 

They fight another battle and they don’t die and they save people and maybe make some ground against the Galra. It’s a good day and, when Hunk yanks him into his room and commands the door locked behind them, it gets a little better. 

Being with Hunk is easy. Not that Hunk is easy or that the relationship doesn’t take some work with everything else going on, but that Hunk is easy to be around. Warm and sweet and funny with a sense of humor that has a shocking amount of bite to it when he’s so inclined. He makes Shiro relax and laugh and smile often and slowly slowly fall in love with him. He thinks it would be impossible for someone to be with Hunk and not fall in love, honestly. 

He’s like the sun. Not just bright but with his own gravity, drawing people into his orbit and making them feel like he shines just for them. Except in Shiro’s case it’s sort of true because he’s the only one who gets Hunk like this.

He pushed Shiro onto the bed, rolls him onto his stomach and then it’s big warm rough hands and a soft mouth, soft sugary murmurs in his hair as Hunk makes him melt and burns him from the inside out. He spreads his legs a little further, groans when he’s hauled off of his hands and knees to straddle Hunk’s lap, sighs when he curls against his back and moves him, slow and steady. 

Strong arms wrap around him and kisses are dropped against his neck. It slips out, a breathy moan of words he hadn’t intended to let past his lips. Hunk stops, hums, then laughs happily. 

“Yeah?” He nips at Shiro’s shoulder and what can Shiro do except nod. “Say it again.” 

So Shiro does because who could possibly deny Hunk anything. He gasps and babbles it, mixes it with Hunk’s name and shaky curses until nothing really makes any sense, and then past that because he can feel Hunk smiling against his skin and he loves making Hunk smile. 

When they’re done and the sweat is cooling on their skin, Hunk kisses him, slow and deep, then smiles again. 

“I love you too.” 


	7. Heith: Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ways to Say I Love You: In Awe, the first time you realized it

 

They’re kind of dating. As much as people can date while living on a castle-ship and fighting aliens and stuff like that. They hang out together, explore planets when they land in each others company, work on the old run down vehicals and ships in the hanger side by side, laugh and joke and tease. They kiss and touch when no one is around to see it. 

They endure Pidge’s sassy mocking, Lance bemoaning Keith stealing his best friend, Coran’s overly enthusiastic congratulations and innuendo, Allura’s cooing, and Shiro’s well meaning concern. They’re basically family, right down to the way they make everything really uncomfortable all the time.

But Hunk doesn’t really…think about it much. About the whys and hows and where it might go. Complicated doesn’t begin to describe their lives and they get hurt and separated more often than he likes to get into. They could die or be captured. They might win and go back to earth and find that what works in space doesn’t work there.

It’s easier to sleep next to Keith, listen to him breathing and watch the steady rise and fall of his chest, and just not think about it. 

Or it was until things go wrong and he’s carrying Keith, bleeding and broken, to the med bay. His heart is beating so hard and fast he expects it to burst through his chest, he can’t breath right, and the entire world is spinning on it’s axis, falling apart beneath his feet. It happened so fast, no one had seen it coming until Keith was on the ground, some Galra drones standing over him, guns smoking. 

The image was seared onto the back of Hunk’s eyelids. 

Coran is there, has everything ready, and Hunk helps with bloody trembling hands to get Keith into the healing pod. Then he sits down, back against the cold glass, and looks at his hands and his armor and thinks about Keith. 

The others are there, a little battered and bruised but none the worse for wear, and it’s Lance who comes to crouch next to him, saying something about cleaning up. Hunk blinks dumbly, looks back at his hands, and whispers. 

“I think I love him.” 

And he doesn’t know when or how it happened, just that he thinks it’s true. Thinks he would want to curl up and die if Keith wasn’t okay, wasn’t there beside him. 

Lance blinks, looks up at Keith in the pod, then back at Hunk. “You have terrible taste.” 

Hunk chokes on tearful laughter. 


	8. Shance: Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Show Me” 
> 
> Suffer through my love of Lance in dresses. (Low key Sugar daddy AU. I don’t want to talk about why this is where my mind went.)

Lance is all messed up because he actually likes Shiro. More than likes him, even though he knows damn well this is business and that falling for Shiro is a Bad Idea. But he’s doing it anyway so, when he steps into Shiro’s office he’s holding his breath and his palms are sweating. 

He wants him to like it more than he can remember wanting anyone to like anything. He doesn’t normally worry about how he looks because, at the risk of sounding full of himself, Lance knows he’s hot. But he wants to be more than hot to Shiro, he wants to be…he wants to be the only thing in the room the man sees. 

Shiro looks at him over his glasses then sits up straight as he sets his phone aside. “Show me.” 

Lance pushes the door shut with his foot, lest one of the people who works in Shiro’s office decide to poke in, and lets the long coat he’d worn up drop. Not that he has a problem being seen like this, and it’s nearly six so there aren’t many people around, but Shiro doesn’t want to explain why his ‘PA’ is walking around in heels and a dress. 

It a nice dress. Worth more than Lance was making in a month working retail. It’s short, of course, babydoll style with layers of gauzy teal fabric floating around his thighs, A sweetheart neckline and solid black over the chest with curls of leather forming a shell from the waistline up. The back is laced up with black ribbon, tied in a bow at the small of his back. His shoes match, strappy teal heels, and underneath the dress he’s got a sheer thong and strapless bra in black. 

He kept the make up simple, a little pink tinted gloss and a smokey eye. He looks nice, though not exactly ‘feminine’. But that’s fine, he doesn’t think Shiro is so much into ‘feminine’ as ‘playing dress up on his dime and at his command.’ 

Yeah. That sounds like Shiro.

Shiro picked it all out, sent it by messenger in a box with a note that simply said ‘Get dressed and meet me.’ 

“Come here.” Shiro says as he pushes away from his desk. “Up on the desk.” 

Lance grins teasingly. “You want me sitting on it or bent over it?” 

Shiro smiles and Lance’s stupid traitorous heart skips a beat.


	9. Shunk: Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ways to Say I love you: As a Goodbye

****Shiro stands tall and strong even as the Galra slap cuffs on him and the glowin his arm winks out. He doesn’t flinch or falter as Zarkon smiles at him, toothy and leering, and puts a hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t look back at them when Zarkon rumbles out a ‘Welcome Home’ then leads him away.

And that’s it. They’re beaten and broken apart, bleeding out on the rocks of some moon. They’d barely found each other again before the Galra had descended, had pushed them to the edge, before Shiro had offered himself in exchange for their safety. 

He’d left them with quiet words. A promise to look for the Holt’s to Pidge. A ‘Stay out of trouble’ and firm look for Lance. A whisper of ‘You can lead them’ for Keith. And for Hunk there was a refusal to meet his eyes, a refusal to touch, and a ‘I love you’ so quiet Hunk wasn’t sure it was there at all. 


	10. Heith: I dreamed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music Title Prompt: I dreamed a dream

Keith dreams sometimes. Not often, it’s a side effect of being what he is, but sometimes he sleeps and he sees things. Other worlds, other realities, potential outcomes spinning out like a ball of yarn that’s been dropped and allowed to roll away, people he knows or will know or knew once across the hazy lines of what is or isn’t…he sees it all. 

He dreamed about a lion, dark as midnight and full of stars, lying down on the sand next to the ocean, watching him with placid gray eyes, over and over in the month leading up to meeting Shiro, a dark eyed dragon shifter who would become like his brother. 

He dreamt of a lion made of water, standing on the surface of the ocean with the night sky gleaming behind it, growling and swiping at him multiple times the week before he met Lance, a smart mouthed summoner. 

A lion made of vines and bark and dotted with flowers who crept along the shadow floor of a jungle, watching him with too intelligent eyes, was a precursor to meeting Pidge, a tech-witch with more attitude than anyone Keith had ever met. 

But there was one dream he’d been having forever that he knew should have brought someone to him, but hadn’t yet. He remembered the dream from when he was young, just learning to use his magic on his own because there was no one in his foster home to teach him. He remembered it from being a teenager, after Shiro was at his side. Remembered it from college, after Lance and Pidge had joined the fold. 

But nothing came from it.

He was in the desert, the sun bright and close, burning his skin, walking barefoot across the sand. At his side was a lion, tall and strong, fearsome but soft eyed, made of shifting sands and wind, brushing against his side as they walked. None of the other lions had been close enough to touch, had walked at his side, but this one was always there, silent but soothing. 

He waited and wondered. Went through life and learned his runecraft, learned to infuse inks with crystal, herbs, and power, and worked with Lance to construct magic tattoos. It was a good business, booming really. Normal humans liked the ink, never knowing there was more to it, and the supernatural community knew the Castle of Lions was where the strongest protective and channeling tattoos could be found. 

Allura, a wood elf and their boss, informed them they were picking up a new artist two years after they all went into business together. Keith grumbled about it, they weren’t *that* busy and they had a good thing here, a great dynamic. Adding someone new would only mess things up. 

Is how he felt until roughly  20 seconds after the guy stepped into the shop. Tall and wide, long dark hair swept up into a ponytail, stubble crawling over his jaw, with bright soft eyes. Heat rushed over Keith when their eyes met, a wave of magic but also something purely physical and strong and 

Holy shit. 

The man blinked at him then, bypassing Allura and Shiro completely, walked over to look down at him. “I know you?” 

Keith nodded weakly. “I think you do.” 


	11. Shance: Point of No Return

There was no going back once it was said, out there in the world , hanging in the air between them like a balloon full of lead. Lance’s eyes were big and round, shocked, and his mouth had dropped open. Shiro wanted to take it back, rewind time and somehow put the world’s back in his mouth and ignore Lance’s insistence that he explain why he was avoiding him lately. 

Or maybe something up. He should have made something up. Anything would have been better than blurting out ‘Because I like you!’. Because that. That had been a terrible idea. But time travel wasn’t something they’d worked out yet, in spite of the magical lions and alien war, so he stuck. 

The minute the words had been out he’d stepped over the line, gone past the point of being able to play it off. 

He sighed and rake a hand through his hair. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have…I’m putting you in a bad position and that’s-”

“Yeah, no, shut up.” Lance muttered as he stepped into his space, grabbed his shirt, and hauled him in for a kiss. 


	12. Heith: Worse Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music Title: There Are Worse Things I Could Do

“You’re going out on a date?” Shiro says slowly. “With Hunk? Hunk Garrett? The engineering student Hunk Garrett?” 

Keith makes a face at his best friend. “Yeah, that’s what I said. Why? There something wrong with Hunk?”

The answer, Keith knows, is no. There is absolutely nothing wrong with Hunk. Everything about Hunk is stupidly amazingly perfect, from his amazing hair, smile, sense of humor, genuine interest in old cars and bikes that he shares with Keith, the way he kisses and-

Keith shudders then eyeballs another t-shirt in his closet before declaring it ‘not right’ and tossing it over his shoulder. 

“…Lance’s best friend Hunk? …really?” 

Keith doesn’t exactly scowl but he does make a very complicated face. “Yeah. Well. Hunk isn’t Lance. And I thought you thought ‘Lance is actually a really nice guy Keith, you should get to know him!’” 

His Shiro impression is pretty decent if the way Shiro rolls his eyes is anything to go by. 

“And I mean that, Lance is nice just…enthusiastic. And you hate enthusiastic. But…I don’t know. If it works out you might have to deal with him something. And be nice.” 

Keith grits his teeth. He can be nice. He’s the nicest fucking person in the world. …kind of. Depending on the day and how he’s feeling and the way the wind is blowing. …No one is perfect.

Except Hunk. That guy is perfect and Keith wants to do really really awful things to him. He can be the nicest person in the world if it gets him closer to that goal. 

“I mean. If being friendly with Lance is the worst of it then…it could be way worse.” Keith says finally. Totally worth. So worth. 

“True.” Shiro concedes then frowns. “Is every shirt you own black?”

“Yes. …help?” 


	13. Polydins: Space Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With No Space Between Us

Fitting together in one spot, all four of them, is no easy matter. There’s four of them, for starters, and Hunk and Shiro weren’t exactly small guys. They don’t often try to sleep all together so much as float around when they feel like it, sleep alone when they don’t, and sex is…never quite the same from one encounter to the next. 

There’s a certain amount of accommodation that has to be done to make it work when they’re in the mood to be all together. This time it’s the four of them on the floor spread out on blankets and pillows, some awful horror movie Keith decided on and refused to be swayed about playing, popcorn close by. Shiro is sitting against the couch, legs stretched in front of them and playing host to Hunk’s head. Lance is sitting on his other side, head on Shiro’s shoulder, and Keith is cuddled against Hunk, sprawled over his chest bonelessly. 

It’s nice. It’s…really nice. Warm and quiet, save the over the top screams of the hero as she dashes through the forest, tripping and falling periodically, and Shiro thinks he could fall asleep like this even though his leg is falling asleep and Lance is starting to drool on his shoulder.

He cares about all three of them, as impossible as that still seems to them, so moments like this are special and something he likes to savior. He likes to take it all in, commit the smiles and laughter and yes, the soft snoring as they dropped off one by one. 

It’s a little awkward and unwieldy at times, fraught with growing pains and issues as they tried to learn to settle together, but it was good. Perfect. Everything Shiro had never known he wanted. It was suddenly having more love in his life than he sometimes knew what to do with and feeling it in the quiet and their press of their bodies. 

“You watching us sleep?” Keith asked, voice thick and raspy as he peeked through the curtain of his hair up at him. Shiro reached, careful not to shake Lance, skimmed over Hunk’s shoulder, making the other man grumble in his sleep, to twine his fingers in Keith’s hair.

Keith rolled his eyes then closed them again, yawning. “Weirdo.”


	14. Shunk: Shudder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a Shuddering Gasp

There are rules, Hunk knows, about telling someone you love them while they’re banging your brains out. He knows that things get weird, that words slip out, that it doesn’t mean as much as it would some other time. But there he is, under Shiro and professing his love as he rakes his nails down that sculpted back, shudders, and comes and then forgets his name. 

He remembers it eventually, because Shiro is gasping it into his ear, mumbling it into his skin and kissing him, and then they’re lying side by side and Shiro is smirking like the undercover asshole he absolutely is but likes to pretend his isn’t. 

Hunk flushes and pushes him away. “Don’t be a jerk.” 

Shiro’s smirk grows. “So you’re in love with a jerk.” 

Hunk pulls a pillow over his face and curses his mouth. And Shiro’s dick. Mostly Shiro’s dick. 


	15. Shance: Let's get married

“Excuse me?” Shiro asks, peering across the table at Lance who has stopped shoveling coco puffs into his mouth long enough to propose to him. Maybe propose to him? Shiro wasn’t sure what the hell was going on. 

They weren’t dating or anything. They were friends, for years, who lived together and had, on occasion, gotten a little tipsy and fooled around. Maybe on the road to dating eventually but taking their time getting there because…well because they could. Because they were comfortable like they were, sharing space and time, hanging out, watching TV, cooking, doing laundry together…sometimes making out or shoving the other against the washing machine and trying to climb them like a tree (which Shiro was willing to admit he was maybe a little too fond of). No reason to mess with the status quo. 

Or so he’d thought.

“Let’s get married.” Lance repeated around a mouthful of cereal. “Head down to the courthouse, fill out the paperwork, and get married.” 

“…why?” 

“College costs.” Lance said, smirking slightly. Shiro breathed out, the tension in his stomach lessening, and shook his head. He should have seen that coming. 

They continued to sit in companionable silence, Lance crunching and slurping away while Shiro sipped his coffee and flipped through the news on his tablet. He’d almost forgotten Lance’s little outburst when a bare foot pressed against his calf. He jumped, eyes darting up to meet Lance’s bright blue ones, as that foot trailed down, found its way into his sweatpants, and started running up over his skin. 

“Can I help you?” 

“I’m hoping so.” 

“Don’t you have to go to work?” 

“Got two whole hours.” Lance said dismissively. “Besides I just want to makeout.” Shiro’s eyebrow went up and Lance’s expression went flat. “Don’t want to disappoint my mama by living in sin so anything more than that is just inappropriate.”

Shiro twitched as Lance’s foot pushed against his inner thigh and the younger man slipped down in his seat a little to give himself more room to work with. “You’re evil.” 

“Yep.” 


End file.
